


D.va and Lucio's Fucked-Up Friday Livestreams

by HappyLeech



Series: Overwatch RPF [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, In-Universe RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hana gets a link from a fan to Overwatch's RPF (Real Person Fiction) page, her and Lucio finally figure out what to do for their drinking livestreams.<br/>-<br/>Hana and Lucio talk about how great their fans are, other team members show up in the future, and they educate their fans on the subject of their team members names</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw something on tumblr for a dif. fandom talking about how the people there would react to finding RPF of themselves, so I wrote this. (I actually wrote 5 pages of something worse than this, then recycled it into something better)
> 
>  
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Overwatch Tumblr](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Overwatch Tumblr](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/)

Hana was used to strange emails and links worming their way through her firewalls. Her managers used to screen everything, letters, emails, videos, but now there was just Winston, a single modem, and two firewalls that Hana had shamelessly stolen the codes for.

So she sat there, looked it over, and when her virus scanner, tracker, and top of the line, illegally acquired, copy of a spyware detector came up empty, she opened it.  
‘From a fan’ was the tagline, but inside the actual body of the email was nothing but a link.

 

_‘FFA.com/tagged/Overwatch (RPF)’_

 

“…Huh.” Hana hovered her cursor over the link, debating on whether she should click it. She knew what FFA was—hell, she was sure that almost every teenager in the world knew what FFA was—but the fact that there was RPF…about them? Now that blew her mind.

Not that it was unusual—she had enough fic about her in her own tag, a whole 1230 posts and some of them quite long, but this was an illegal operation. There was a reason why people didn’t talk about Overwatch anymore.

Kicking back with her legs, Hana pushed herself to her door with her ergonomic office chair (a luxury that she refused to go without if she was going to keep her reflexes up on the battlefield) and yelled out the door.

 

“LúCIO! COME HERE FOR A SEC!”

 

The man popped his head out of his room, something Hana was grateful for. If he’d been listening to his music, she’d never have gotten his attention and she’d have to ask someone like Junkrat for their opinion.

“Yo, what’s up Hana?” he asked, walking into her room and pushing her back towards her computer without prompting. She grinned in response, and gestured to her computer.

“You know how I was having trouble coming up with an idea for the ‘after-hours drunk stream’? Well, I think I have my answer now. Have you read any of your RPF?”

Lúcio bent to read the email, or, rather, the link, and shrugged. “Uh, I’m not too sure what that even is, Hana, so nope.” He plopped back on her bed, her blankets a nest from earlier, and waited for Hana to explain.

“You probably haven’t even looked at your tropes either, huh.” She said, rolling her eyes. “RPF is where people write fanfiction about real people. Usually celebs like me and you—“ Hana paused and did the flower pose and winked, making Lucio laugh. “—but I guess people have written stuff for Overwatch too. Probably all porn.”

Lúcio fake gasped. “Hana! Please, what if Dad heard you? He’d probably take away your computer!”

“Ugh--.” Hana clicked into the link with a grimace. “He can try. I mean, I’m 19, not 12! I haven’t needed anyone to moderate what sites I go on in years.”

 

_1-50 of 60,451 works in Overwatch (RPF). Last updated: Today @ 4:15 am_

 

“…wow…People are still posting on here!” Hana leaned forwards, eyes skimming summaries and tags. “And it’s not just the old stuff either! Look—someone wrote 12K about Dad. If he owned a hotdog stand.”

She paused, taking a moment to drink in the imaginary sight of Soldier 76 in an apron, handing out hotdogs and—

“And if he was dating Dr. Mom. I don’t think that’d happen.” Lúcio stood, leaning over her shoulder to read.

“What, and you think he’d open a hot dog stall?” Hana shot back, and he lifted his hands in defeat. 

“Fine, fine. I’m going to go get myself a chair, and we should pick out a few of these to go over tomorrow. It is tomorrow that we’re doing this, right?”

“Yep,” Hana said, popping the P at the end of the word. “The first and last Friday of the month are…well I haven’t picked a name yet. Do you like ‘Filthy Fridays’ or ‘Fucked Up Fridays’ better?”

Lúcio laughed on his way out of the room, leaving Hana with a grin on her face. 

This was going to be fun! 

 

Only three people in the New Watch had sound proofed rooms. Roadhog and Junkrat, only because the cackling and explosions had kept up even Reinhardt, and he could sleep through anything. Lúcio, because he mixed his music whenever inspiration struck, and that’d been a requirement before he’d even moved into the base. And lastly Hana, because she’d insisted, and when she didn’t get it, proved her point when she woke up 76 and sent him into a panic before he realized the yelling was her at her computer screen.

So that made things easier for her and Lúcio. Even though she’d been legal to drink in Spain for three years, and in Korea for one, everyone seemed to think she was too young, leaving her to make the nights stream an official one that no one else in the Watchpoint knew about.

Okay, that was a lie. Hana was sure Genji knew about it, because he seemed to know everything about her streams before anyone else. She was honestly waiting for him to ask her for her autograph soon. And Athena seemed to know everything that was going on, but the A.I hadn’t mentioned anything to anyone yet, so Hana figured they were good on that end of things.

 

“Pst—I’ve got the goods! I hope you like Doritos and Mountain Dew.” Hana opened her door to a grinning Lúcio, and scowled.

“Ew, no thank you. You can have that all, thanks.” He hustled in, and Hana clicked the lock shut on her door. Even if it was locked, she knew that Athena and Winston could override the lock, and she was sure she’d locked her door the last time 76’d burst in, so he must have a way past the locks too. 

But Winston was busy like always, and 76 was on a mission, so unless Athena wanted to screw with her, they were safe.

“Soju for you, three bottles, and cachaça for me. I’ve also got shot glasses in case we do a drinking game or something. Water, snacks—rice crackers and dried shrimp for you, I hope that’s okay?”

“Lúcio, you are a god among men. A true hero. Now get over here and let’s get this party rolling!”

 

After a few moments to get the cameras set up and distribute the snacks and liquor, Hana grinned and hit record.

“Annyeonghaseyo and good evening! This is D.va here with Lúcio for our very first Fucked-Up Friday live stream!”

“Olá meus amigos! I hope you guys are ready for a good time, because we are about to break it down!”

And with that, they both took a shot of their respective liquor, and watched the chat go wild.

“Now, I’d been trying to think of what to do for these streams for a while--“

“For, like, weeks guys.”

“But then someone sent me a link to FFA—the Overwatch RPF. And I thought, hey, why not!”

“Now, don’t worry guys. We aren’t going to pick them apart and make fun of these, okay? Like, mad respect for you out there who can write like that. We just wanna read some and laugh and have fun for you guys!”

“So, let’s get things started with a 12k fic about Soldier 76 running a hotdog stand and falling for Angela Ziegler. _Cart #76_ by _DrPctr_ —Lúcio, do you wanna put a link in the description?”

Hana clicked into the link, pulling the page up on the side, but Lúcio stopped her before she could start reading.

“How do we wanna do this, D.va? A shot for each chapter?”

“Sounds good—why don’t you guys put some suggestions in the chat box, and maybe we’ll do that too! Now, remember. No links unless they’re from FFA, and don’t spam—my regular mod isn’t in tonight, but I’ll nerf your ass if I have to!”

 

And with that, the stream started rolling.


	2. Chapter 2

>   
>  _[ @kennick: d.va aegyo!_  
>  _@froggiter: take a shot when u see something wrong_  
>  _@77lemurs: why ru reading about this guy he's so boring_  
>  _@noisspanishforno: I love tgis fic! ]_  
> 

Lúcio took a drag of his cachaça, reading over the comments in the chat and keeping an eye on the content. Right clicking, he banned someone, before turning to Hana.

“Okay people keep saying aegyo. What is that? Also if we took a shot for every irregularity, we'd be wasted already.”

“If dad’s name is really Hank, I'm going to scream.” Hana replied, pausing her reading. At first they were just reading out and commenting on bits and pieces, but it only took a chapter for their plans to change and now they were alternating between reading, manning the chat system, and drinking.

> _[@noisspanishforno: omg???? Dad???? :D_  
>  _@cbytkmeawy: this is so cuuuuute_  
>  _@ribbitrabbit: Lucio! Do some Aeygo with D.va_  
>  _@froggiter: k then what about a shot for everytime something happens tht he would od? ]_

“I like that idea—“ Hana leaned over to read the chat, and snorted. “Yeah, dad. He act like one allllll the time.” Hana drew out the word, leaning back in her seat. “ ‘D.va, take cover, D.va stop staying up so late, D.va I don’t care if you’re almost 20, no drinking!’ You’d think, for an organization who’s been breaking the rules since they reformed, they wouldn’t care about legal drinking age.”

She ended the tiny rant by finishing off her glass of soju, pouring herself another with a pout. The chat ate it up, of course, but Lucio only had one thing to point out amid the dozens of messages flowing by.

“Seriously, what’s this aegyo thing?” he paused, and took another drink. “It better not be anything x-rated, guys. I know this isn’t a sfw stream, but come on.”

“No, no no no, that’s not it!” Hana snickered. “It just means, like…do something cutesy. Like this!”

Turning to face the camera, she flashing it the peace sign, winked, and in a sing-song voice said “Seuteulim-eul sicheong hae jusyeoseo kamsahabnida!”

Again the chat started to implode on itself, and Hana nudged Lúcio. “Your turn! Say something cute in Portuguese!”

“Fine fine…algo bonito.” He also winked at the camera, only to get smacked in the shoulder. 

“That wasn’t what I meant and you know it! Guys, Lúcio is being a tease.” Hana pouted again, but relaxed back into her chair, turning back to the fanfiction.

 

In it, already, 76 had chased down the man who’d stolen Angela’s purse, been headcanonned as ex-military and on the run, and adopted a stray dog. The junkers had made a cameo in the background as hot-dog snobs, and Winston was the owner of the clinic Angela worked at. 

Already, there was a bet that 76 was going to end up at the clinic with a fever or something, requiring Angela to personally watch over him. 

At the moment, he was cussing out McCree for picking the onions off of his ‘dog.

“Omg, guys, he would do this though! He’s really big into eating healthy and all that. One shot for dad lecturing us about our veggies.”

And so it went, the inevitable clinic scene happening, leading to Angela practically moving him in with her for a week, the dog moving in as well…It ended with Lucio half finished his drink and Hana just starting her second bottle.

> Comment left by: OfficialD.VA: This was so cute!!! (*≧∀≦*) Makes me wanna ask dad to make the team hotdogs to see if he can…Keep up the good work!

 

Comment finished and window closed, Hana grinned over at Lúcio. He grinned back.

“Next fic?” he asked, having had a quick brush up on the right lingo before the stream started, and Hana nodded eagerly.

“Okay, you guys vote!—“ she pointed to the screen, and Lúcio could practically envision the fans waiting with their fingers hovering over the keys. “What we have is a fic about McCree and who I assume is Hanzo, working at a grocery store, a “simple piece of fluff” between who I assume to be Zenyatta and Genji—“ Hana made the finger quotes as she spoke. “—and a high school au. Vote now!”

>   
>  _[@greenbooty: FLUFF fluff fluffluff_  
>  _@noisspanishforno: oooo grocery store I haven’t read that on yet_  
>  _@cbytkmeawy: I actually write the grocery one!_  
>  _@77lemurs: no snut im sad]_  
> 

“Sorry 77lemurs, but this is a no smut zone—I’ve proofed these to make sure I don’t get hit with a sudden description of my coworkers getting it on. But! It looks like grocery store is winning in the polls. Don’t worry though,” Hana winked at the camera again. “We plan on doing this more, so anything that isn’t read out is still on the blocks.”

>   
>  _[ **@77lemurs has left the chat**_  
>  _@noisspanishforno: im good with anything u guys read its too bad I cant drink with u ;n;_  
>  _@cbytkmeawy: wait so…archer dude has a legit name??? it’s hanzo??? Omg I have to go change like….all my fic omg_  
>  _@greenbooty: ca n we possibly……get a list of names……if ur up to imabling us writers…._  
>  _@cinderrocks: n a m e s]_  
> 

“I can write out some names for ya’ guys…later…when I’m not drinking.” Lúcio said to the chat as Hana clicked into _McCree’s Southern Grocery_ by _LargeGreenGophers_ , quickly adding a link to said fic in the description.

“Jesse McCree has a problem, and it’s the manager of the deli department. Will him and…Takumi deal with their issues and keep the store running, or will in-fighting between the boss and the manager run the place to the ground?” Hana took the helm, reading out the description, but nearly doubling over at the name Hanzo’d been given. “N-nothing against you, LargeGreenGophers, but I’m going to substitute his actual name while reading. It’s just a little….weird.”

>   
>  _[@cbytkmeawy: omg dva senpai noticed me_  
>  _@cbytkmeawy: ITS OKAU I didnt know his name when I was writing it bUT IM EDITING IT RIGHT NOW_  
>  _@cbytkmeawy: (I can die happy now this is pure bliss <3 <3 <3 )]_  
> 

More liquor was drunk as the pair read through the fic, able to see more and more of what McCree would legitimately do in the fictional version of him, and even able to see Hanzo actually shining through. At one point, Hana read through the paragraph that Lúcio was reading out loud, before shrugging and draining the rest of her bottle.

“Okay guys, I think this is going to be the last chapter of the night. I'm almost out of soju!” Hana sighed dramatically as Lúcio read details of McCree stopping a very Mei-esque shoplifter, leaning up against him. “Can I try your stuff?”

Wordlessly, he passed over the bottle, continuing his…enthusiastic reading, and Hana took a swig before passing it back. She was going to stick to her soju, thanks.

The chapter ended on a psudo-cliffhanger, Hanzo and McCree staring each other down in the back room, and Hana announced the stream over.

“Thank you guys! We’re going to finish our drinks off, and we’ll see you in two weeks for the next stream. Feel free to leave links on the blog, and Lúcio is going to put up a name list once we’re soberer for you all! Annyonghigaeseyo, and good night!”

 

“This was great!” Lúcio crowed, standing, spinning out of his chair and landing on his back on Hana’s bed. She smiled widely at her computer screen, the stream done but the chat still full of screaming fans, and nodded.

It was better than great, it was amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witness as I fail to understand how people act when inebriated! Witness my use of google translate! Witness as I suddenly immediately couldn't think of any AU's for them to read! Witness as I scream about formatting on AO3!
> 
> Headcanon that Hana knows a lot of languages. Some she just knows basic words, others she's mostly fluent. She likes to be able to talk to her fans, after all, and maybe she plays language tapes in her MEKA when she's training?
> 
> Google says that:  
> seuteulim-eul sicheong hae jusyeoseo kamsahabnida = Thank you for watching the stream  
> algo bonito = Something cute  
> annyonghigaeseyo = goodbye
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Overwatch Tumblr](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Overwatch Tumblr](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
